encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Neira Roharous
Neira Roharous (June 4th, 1961 - September 3rd, 2015) Was Rothgar's Abusive mother, who showed no Interest for her son's accomplishments. Neira was known to be responsible for Rothgar's stupidity mostly because she never sent him to school, and even didn't allow him to get any Education for gaining an IQ. Her cruel antics finally ended when she fell on a chair that Rothgar never repaired, and got stuck in a mini Lake where fireman shut off the plumbing and her organs got ripped out. Personality Neira's Personality is known to be those of 3 exact things, Abusive, Anger, and Drug Addictions. She was arressted 4 times for man Slaughter when she was pregnant with Rothgar in the Early 80's, and even almost suffered capital punishment, if It weren't for her ex Husband Eugene Roharous. After Rothgar's birth in 89, She showed no interest in her son and spent most of her time partying and drinking with her friends. As Rothgar grew older, he began to get beaten for no reason at all, mostly for not getting a cool car in the early 2000's. Rothgar's Origin 'Rothgar Roharous' Rothgar and Neira never saw eye to eye. Despite Rothgar lovin his mother though she is abusive and couldn't even care about him. Rothgar would show much love to her, despite her not wanting it. Neira prevented Rothgar from going to school anywhere in Manhattan. Every time he would try to go to school Neira would always beat him for trying to get an education, nearly almost getting arrested a fifth time, but was prospered by Rothgar who refused to see his mother go to prison. In 2008, Neira threatened Rothgar saying that if she doesn't see a cool car that she wasted all of her money on, him getting his Drivers licenses 2 years back in 2005. Rothgar Went out In search for a car in the Dealerships located around the Bronxs. On the way he befriended a female 2008 Sabre GT, though he was freaked out at first after seeing a car being alive. After returning home with Saber, Rothgar showed Neira his progressed full of pride, but in her face, he saw only anger. Enraged Neira began to pound Saber with a sludge Hammer, Rothgar managed to stop the hammer after the 4th Hit and Saber escaped, never to be seen again. Angered Neira hit Rothgar in the Left eye knocking him out, where he was later brought to the hospital from an unknown origin. Neira payed the hospital bill snapping that she will no longer pay for his medical anymore, and that he was now on his own, and forbidden to live with her anymore. Without said and done, Neira left the room after smacking Roth across the face and never spoke to him again. Rothgar just weeped in the room where he stood knowing that he has no home, Education, or even a friend. After being released from the hospital and having his 8 Stiches removed, Rothgar roamed the streets of New York homeless, he hopped to find Saber and apologize to her for his mother's wickedness, but he never found her. The thought of Saber's disappearance made Rothgar sad and lonely, and as the years went by Rothgar forgot all about the living car, and moved on to survival of Manhattan Island. 6 Years later in 2014, Rothgar met LEE A 1968 Dodge Charger as well as the major movie car from Dukes of Hazzard, who chose him to become his driver for a wager between him and a Lamborghini Diablo from 1991. Despite the race being a Draw, mostly due to hurricane winds and rain storms, LEE Became Rothgar's new Car and a brother figure to the homeless man. Early Life Born in the Bronxs On June 4th, 1961, Neira's child hood was known to be a major downfall mostly due to her drug addicted parents who never cared and nurtured her when she was 3. Neira's personality began to change when she began to mimic her parents ways and later led to her doing drugs in her middle and High school years in the mid late 70's. After dropping outta High school she murdered her drug addicted parents in the fall of 78, and did 9 years in Prison, where she was released from one of her Ex Boyfriends from High school who dumped her mostly due to her anger. She later killed 4 of her Ex boyfriends in the early 80's after she found out that she was pregnant and was nearly at the point of receiving the Death Penalty, but was bailed out after her ex boyfriend Eugene Hertman, who still had feelings for her, bailed her out and payed a some total of 80-100,000 Dollars to release her. Hertman died 2 months after her release from Lung Cancer On April 3rd, 1988. ''A Death of A Relative '''Death' it is revealed In the Comic Rothgar's Origin. That she was hard on Rothgar when it comes to matters such as buying cars and Rothgar himself, She even went as far as to going to his own garage that he shares with LEE, to confront him about it Rothgar would be so frightened that he would sometimes hide behind, Under, or Inside LEE in an attempt to avoid her wrath. Ultimately, Rothgar failed to fix the chair that she had ordered him to fix before she kicked him out in the fall of 08, resulting in her death. In A Death of A Relative Neira is seen stuck in a small lake that was dug up in her bathroom to use as a small toilet if the current one should break down. After examining her, a fireman tells Rothgar who rushed in with LEE after finding out what happened even going as far as to crashing Lee right into the bathroom, that there is nothing they can do. He asks if they can disconnect the plumbing, but, due to the pressure changes in the small Mini lake, due to it being as similar to the regular Toilet, it would cause, her organs to rip out, killing her. Rothgar is then called by his mother, who tells him that she doesn't blame him, because she was not strict enough with him when he never repaired the chair that was over the mini lake, LEE just gave a small glare, in secret not seen by anyone. At her request, a fireman shuts off the plumbing, killing her. Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villans Category:Humans